


Book One: The Stone of Immortality

by Myrak969103



Series: The Seven Books - Rewritten with Twists [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Harry Has a Twin, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Character Injury, Manipulative Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Strong Language, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrak969103/pseuds/Myrak969103
Summary: This is the first book with an alternate timeline from Hermione and Draco's POV.Hermione Granger learns she is a witch and with that comes the excitement of starting Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is not as excited and is dreading going to Hogwarts as he is afraid of falling short of his Father's expectations. What happens when the Philosopher's Stone comes into play?Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione GrangerWarnings: Strong Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse (Non-Graphic), Implied/Referenced Abuse (Non-Graphic) - Rated M as a precaution*ON HIATUS AT THE MOMENT PENDING INSPIRATION*





	1. Chapter One: Never be the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, and it remains the property of J.K. Rowling. The plot and additional characters belong to me.

_**Chapter One: Never be the Same** _

**_Wednesday 19th September 1979  
_** Screams echoed throughout a cemetery as a woman leaned against a wall, hidden behind a large willow tree. The woman was heavily pregnant, and she pointed her wand at her stomach, hissing a spell to numb herself. She pushed her eccentric curls away from her clammy face and took a knife from her robes. Unable to feel anything, the woman made an incision in her lower abdomen and heaved her baby out.

She wrapped the baby in a blanket, before using a spell to remove her afterbirth and she closed the incision. Breathing deeply, she hugged the baby to her breast. ‘I am so sorry, my love,’ the woman whispered.

The woman stayed there for two days, recuperating her strength, and during the night on the second day she stood and staggered from the cemetery with the baby secure in her arms. She was exhausted and famished, but her baby was her primary concern.

‘Bella!' came a voice from behind her, and she turned to find Rabastan running towards her. ‘Where were you? I thought the worst,' he said, wrapping his arms around her. The bundle between them caught Rabastan’s attention, and he looked down into the baby's face, his expression softening.

‘Your daughter,’ Bellatrix confirmed, tightening her hold on the bundle.

‘Rodolphus will kill us. Why didn't you just tell him you were pregnant?' Rabastan asked her, touching his daughter's forehead gently.

Bellatrix shook her head. ‘Rodolphus can never know. I am not having that man raise my daughter the way he raised Vincent. I don’t want her to have this life, Rabastan,’ she told him firmly, tears coming to her eyes as she looked down at her baby.

Rabastan slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes. His first child, and probably only child, was going to be torn away from him. ‘What do you plan to do with her?' Rabastan asked, trying to stay calm. He knew whatever Bellatrix was planning; it would be the best for all of them.

‘I'm taking her away from the Wizarding World. She will be safer never having to grow up around magic. When the time comes, she will learn of our world through Hogwarts. One day, she might find us…' Bellatrix trailed off as tears spilt from her eyes, and Rabastan pulled her into his arms.

‘Let me come with you,’ Rabastan beseeched, but he knew she would refuse.

‘No, I can't allow you to become attached to her. This is for the best,' Bellatrix refuted and walked away from him. Every step she took away from him caused another tear to fall from her eyes. Rabastan stared at her as she left, tears welling in his eyes.

Shortly after her encounter with Rabastan, Bellatrix found a Muggle hospital, and she crept inside. She disillusioned herself and made her way to the maternity ward. Noise from the high dependency ward caught her attention, and Bellatrix moved into the room to find another baby girl quaking and shuddering in the incubator. Foam was coming from her mouth, and the beeping machine became still as the girl did.

Bellatrix frowned when she grasped what happened, and closed her eyes. She raised her wand and quieted the machine before it could alarm the staff. Bellatrix took a deep breath, made her decision, and opened the incubator. She removed the tubes from the baby girl and took her out. Bellatrix lay her gently on a changing table and turned to her daughter.

Bellatrix's eyes burned with tears as she took in her daughter sleeping serenely, unaware she was about to be torn from her real mother. With trembling hands, Bellatrix put her into the incubator and performed a spell on her which showed she was healthy. Bellatrix closed the incubator. ‘Sleep well, my Esmerelda,’ she breathed, tears falling from her eyes. Bellatrix turned to the dead baby on the table, wrapped her in a blanket from the shelf, and picked her up, before leaving the hospital unnoticed.

Bellatrix made her way back to the cemetery, where she spent the early morning ploughing a hole and buried the child behind the willow tree where she gave birth. She found a large stone and levitated it over to the grave. Raising her wand, she used a spell to write an inscription on the stone: "Thank you for giving my daughter a chance at a normal life".

Bellatrix gazed at the grave for a while, before turning and making her way out of the cemetery. She spun on her heel and Disapparated home.

oOoOo 

**_Thursday 13th November 1980  
_** A lone figure stood on a windy hilltop, wringing his gloved hands anxiously, and turned when another figure walked up to join him. He pulled down his hood and held up his hands defensively. ‘Don't kill me!' he whimpered, his voice tense with fear.

The figure raised his wand. ‘Why shouldn’t I?’ he questioned, observing the terrified man in revulsion.

‘Please, I have information you want to hear,' the man responded, taking a step back.

‘Oh? Speak quickly, Severus,’ the man answered, lowering his hood. The man was old with long silver hair and a long beard to match.

Severus Snape nodded, dropping his hands. ‘I overheard a Prophecy,’ he enlightened and proceeded to tell the elderly man the contents of what he heard. ‘I told him…' Snape trailed off, shaking his head. ‘I told the Dark Lord before I knew it linked him to the Potter's. I found out afterwards that Voldemort planned to go after them. I asked him to spare Lily…’ he trailed off, and the man scowled at him.

‘Spare Lily, but not her son or James,’ the man snarled, shaking his head. ‘You are despicable.’

‘I panicked!' Snape shouted in defence of his actions. He was disturbed by what he had done and didn't need anyone to point out his error. ‘Please, hide them all, Dumbledore,' Snape begged, falling to his knees as the weight of his blunder overcame him. ‘Keep her… keep them safe,' he solicited, looking up at Dumbledore. ‘I'll do anything you want, in return for their safety,' Snape alleged, and Dumbledore's eyebrows rose at this.

Dumbledore smirked and agreed to Severus' promise. He warned of the dire consequences he would endure if his oath were not kept. Thus, Severus Snape became a double agent for Dumbledore.

oOoOo 

**_Saturday 31 st October 1981  
_**Severus Snape cursed Albus Dumbledore.

The man was an utter fool. How could he sit and wait for Voldemort to attack the Potter's? The old man swore to keep them safe, but decided to _wait_? All because he didn't know Voldemort's plans even though Snape told him everything he heard from his Master.

The stupid fool.

Snape stopped running when he came upon the Potter home, flames lighting up the darkness. He noticed Hagrid run out of the house, carrying something in his arms and he assumed this was the Potter’s son. Sirius Black was running towards the house towards him. Snape shook his head, not waiting for them.

He needed to get to Lily.

Snape ran to the back of the house and kicked open the door, ducking into the house. He was in the kitchen, but there was no sign of Lily in there. Snape made his way through the house, avoiding the fire, and came across the body of James Potter lying at the bottom of the stairs.

Shouting from outside reminded him that Sirius and Hagrid were still outside, and then the sound of a motorbike roared throughout the street. Snape looked out the front entrance, noticing Sirius was still on the path, watching Hagrid fly away on the bike.

Snape turned and ran up the stairs, looking in the rooms, and heard a noise from the room at the end. With a heavy heart, Snape made his way to the room and realised this was the nursery. He looked down, and his heart lodged in his throat when he saw Lily's unmoving body.

Snape fell to his knees, and pulled her to him, cradling her lifeless body as tears streamed from his eyes. He kissed her head and reached up to close her eyes. A crack in the hallway made him look up as the ceiling collapsed, and he quickly got up.

Snape was too late…

Snape ran a shaking hand through his greasy, black hair, and turned to leave, but a sound from the crib made him stop dead. A baby was crying. Snape turned towards the cradle slowly; he saw Hagrid carrying a baby…

Snape walked to the crib and looked down to find a baby crying and thrashing about. He picked the boy up, and looked at the silver bracelet on his wrist, hoping for some indication of his name, but there was only his birth date.

Snape turned, intending to leave with the boy, and a hanging picture on the wall caught his attention. It was a picture of James and Lily, holding two boys. Snape’s eyes widened, he hadn’t realised the Potter’s had twins. Dumbledore only mentioned one boy, and Snape wondered if Dumbledore knew there were two.

Snape shook his head, deciding to ponder this new information later. He looked at the boy and then turned to the door. He frowned at the handmade sign on the door, remembering Lily loved to draw and knew she would have made it for her boy's. It read: "Harry and Caleb's Room".

‘Caleb, huh?’ Snape muttered in awe, looking at the boy with a frown. The boy coughed, and Snape knew he had to get him out of there. Snape looked down at Lily one more time, before Disapparating just as Sirius ran through the door shouting her name.

oOoOo 

Albus Dumbledore appeared on a quiet street named “Privet Drive”, and rummaged in his cloak for something as a tabby cat narrowed its eyes at him. He realised he was being watched and looked up at the cat, smirking in amusement. ‘I should have known,’ Dumbledore muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Dumbledore went back to searching his pockets and found what he was looking for. It was a large lighter, and he flicked it open. He held it in the air and clicked it, making all the lights in the street go out, one by one. Dumbledore put the lighter back into his pocket and ambled along the pavement, taking a seat next to the tabby cat in front of a house with the number "4" screwed into the door.

‘And what brings you here, my dear Professor McGonagall?' Dumbledore asked, looking down at the cat curiously.

However, the cat was gone, and in its place, was a woman with square-spectacles, and a stern face. She pursed her lips and glanced at him. ‘How did you know it was me?' McGonagall asked, but she knew Dumbledore wasn't stupid. Dumbledore didn't answer, he didn't need to, but he did chuckle at the glare McGonagall shot him. ‘Are the rumours true, Albus?' she asked suddenly, and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. ‘Is You-Know-Who gone?' McGonagall added, looking at him hopefully.

‘It would certainly seem so,’ Dumbledore answered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two sherbet lemons. He offered one to McGonagall, but she declined, and he busied himself with opening one of them.

‘Is it true he attacked the Potter's? That James and Lily are…' McGonagall trailed off, unable to complete her sentence. One glance at Dumbledore's bowed head confirmed they were dead, and she gasped. ‘Oh, poor James and Lily,' she whispered, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing her eyes with it. McGonagall sniffed and looked up at him. ‘And what about Harry? I heard You-Know-Who was unable to kill him as well,' she said, and Dumbledore nodded.

‘There were two, Minerva. James and Lily had twins,’ Dumbledore revealed to her, and her eyes widened.

‘They kept that quiet,’ McGonagall said, shaking her head. ‘Then, what happened to them?’ she asked, dreading the answer.

‘We know what was spoken of in the Prophecy, but it could have meant either of them,' Dumbledore mused, shaking his head. He took out his watch and examined it, before placing it back in his pocket. ‘Hagrid's late,' Dumbledore muttered and looked down the road.

‘You trusted Hagrid with something as important as this?’ McGonagall asked him in shock.

‘I trust him. He’s bringing Harry and Caleb here, where they can live with their Aunt and Uncle,’ Dumbledore clarified, giving her a sideways glance.

‘You can’t mean here! These people are horrible, Albus! They will never understand them,’ McGonagall said, looking at him in disbelief.

‘It's the safest place for them,' Dumbledore answered sternly, giving her a severe look over his half-moon spectacles.

McGonagall's shoulders slumped, and she was about to argue, but a loud roar broke the silence. They both looked up to see a motorbike flying through the air, and it landed in front of them, coming to a screeching stop. Dumbledore stood, letting out a breath of relief as Hagrid got off the motorbike carefully.

‘Hagrid, at last,’ Dumbledore said, moving towards him. ‘Where did you get that motorbike?’ he asked, gesturing to the vehicle.

‘Borrowed it off Sirius Black,’ Hagrid answered, moving forward with a bundle of blankets in his arms. ‘I got Harry, sir. Caleb was…’ he trailed off, shaking his head.

Dumbledore frowned sadly and nodded slowly. McGonagall gasped as she realised what Hagrid was trying to say, and dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief again. Dumbledore took Harry from him and looked down at the sleeping boy. A jagged scar was bleeding on his forehead; it was shaped like a lightning bolt. Hagrid let out a sob and blew his nose into a spotted handkerchief as McGonagall shushed him.

Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door of number 4. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter from inside his cloak, and tucked it inside Harry's blankets. Dumbledore moved away and went back to stand with the other two. For a moment they stared at the bundle, but eventually, Dumbledore patted their arms, and they all made to leave. Hagrid said his goodbyes, tears still streaming from his eyes, as he got on the motorbike and flew away. McGonagall sniffed and blew her nose before turning back into a tabby cat and trotting down the road and around a corner.

Dumbledore sighed and pulled the lighter from his pocket. With a click, the lights appeared in the lamps again. He took another look at the bundle. ‘Good luck, Harry,' Dumbledore whispered and walked away down the road.

oOoOo 

‘Daddy!’ cried a little girl as Snape opened the door to his home.

‘Hello, princess,’ Snape said, leaning down and giving his daughter a one-armed hug. He pulled back and held the bundle out for her to see. ‘This is Caleb, Autumn. He’s going to be living with us for a while,’ Snape told her, and her eyes lit up.

‘I've always wanted a brother!' Autumn cried in delight, kissing Caleb on the head.

Snape smiled and ushered her into the living room. He put Caleb on the couch, making sure he wouldn't roll off, before checking the cupboard for one of Autumn's seats that she had as a baby. He found it and took it into the living room where he put Caleb in it. The boy was still sound asleep.

Snape sat down slowly as he watched Autumn kneel down by Caleb with her toys, speaking to him even though he was asleep. He couldn't help but smile.

Autumn was the result of a one-night stand, and her mother had dumped her on him saying she didn't want her. Snape was barely able to take care of himself, let alone a little girl, at that point, and he almost abandoned her, but when he looked into her dark blue eyes, he fell in love. He did his best to raise her, and also did his best to keep her away from the Dark Lord's prying eyes.

A knock on his door startled Snape from his memories, and he frowned. He closed the living room door and went to the front door. Snape opened it slowly, revealing Lucius Malfoy on the doorstep. ‘Lucius?' he asked, opening the door fully.

It was then that he noticed the bundle Lucius was carrying and he frowned. ‘Severus, I trust you are well?' Lucius asked, a small smirk appearing on his mouth at the sound of Autumn giggling in the living room. Lucius and Narcissa were Autumn's godparents and had promised not to reveal her to the Dark Lord.

‘Yes, Lucius, and you?’ Snape asked, glancing nervously at the bundle.

‘You remember the meeting, Severus. The Dark Lord charged you with raising his son should anything happen to him,' Lucius told him and handed the bundle to Snape.

‘Yes, I remember. I don't understand why he wants me to do it, though. He knows I wouldn't be able to provide for him,' Snape answered, looking down at the boy in his arms.

‘No need to worry, Severus. You know our Lord would not leave his son wanting. He has provided funds for Zacharias,' Lucius answered, nodding to a letter sticking out of the blanket around Zacharias.

Snape nodded, knowing he had no choice. He wondered how he had gone from having one child to three in the space of an hour. Snape swallowed hard and placed Zacharias down on a table next to the door. Snape took the letter and opened it.

_Severus,_

_If you are reading this, then I am gone. I leave my son, Zacharias, in your care. Upon my death, I have requested my account be emptied into yours._

_Your Lord_

Severus gaped at the words on the page, knowing the Dark Lord had gained a lot of wealth during his travels to Europe and had quite a fortune. ‘You will be fine, my friend,' Lucius said, smiling at him.

Snape nodded numbly, before looking at Zacharias. ‘He had an account?’ Snape asked in disbelief, gesturing to the letter.

Lucius chuckled. ‘Under a fake name, but it was charmed to empty if something happened to him. He set it up as soon as he knew Olivia was pregnant,’ Lucius answered, shaking his head as he thought of the poor girl who endured the Dark Lord’s abuse.

Snape nodded, his eyes also becoming saddened as he thought of Zacharias’ mother. The poor girl had died giving birth to him. It was said Olivia gave up before she had a chance to even look at him. The only time the Dark Lord was lenient with her was during her pregnancy. ‘I will take care of him,' Snape whispered, knowing he had no other choice.

‘Good,' Lucius said, and shook his hand before disappearing out the door and down the road.

Snape closed the door and sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to bring up three children. Snape picked Zacharias up and moved into the living room. Autumn had fallen asleep on the couch, and he smiled down at her. Snape walked over to Caleb and picked him up, and put Zacharias down instead. Snape looked at Autumn and hoped she wouldn't notice the difference. He decided he would take Caleb to his godfather.

Before leaving, he ordered his House-Elf, Tino, to watch the children, before Disapparating.

oOoOo 

Sirius was fuming at Peter. He couldn’t believe the bastard had given up the location of the Potter’s to You-Know-Who so easily. He scowled, and stormed out of Grimmauld Place, intent on finding the little snitch and killing him.

Something out of the corner of his eye startled him, and he turned to find Severus Snape there holding a bundle. ‘Snivellus,’ Sirius greeted, but didn’t lower his wand.

Snape glared at him. ‘You have responsibilities, so Wormtail will have to wait,’ he said, already knowing what Sirius was planning to do.

‘Oh really? What do you know, Snivellus? Harry was given to his Aunt and Uncle, and Caleb is dead. What responsibilities do I have, huh?’ Sirius shouted, taking a threatening step towards Snape.

Snape didn't move and held out the bundle to Sirius who frowned. Sirius stepped forward and took the bundle. ‘Harry?' he asked, looking at Snape in confusion.

Snape shook his head. ‘No, Caleb. The oaf grabbed Harry and left Caleb there to die. I took him before that could happen,’ Snape answered, his eyes glazing over as he thought of Lily.

‘It was you,’ Sirius said, pointing to him. ‘You were there. I saw you Disapparate when I entered the nursery. At the time I didn’t know who it was,’ Sirius clarified, looking down at the bundle.

‘Take care of him,' Snape said and turned to walk away.

Sirius nodded. ‘Thanks, Snape,' he called to him.

Snape smirked, but a deep sadness lingered in his eyes. He raised a hand to show Sirius he heard him before Disapparating home.

Sirius looked down at Caleb and smiled, all thoughts of going after Pettigrew and killing him left his mind as he took the small boy into Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter Two: Her Silent Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, and it remains the property of J.K. Rowling. The plot and additional characters belong to me.

_**Chapter Two: Her Silent Guardian** _

**_Friday 8 th January 1982  
_**Rabastan Lestrange, thankfully, hadn’t been identified as a Death Eater, and so it was with this small bout of freedom that he found himself walking through the stone halls of Azkaban. He frowned at how close he could have come to being here as well. Rodolphus told him their plan, but Rabastan told him he had something to do and couldn't join them.

Rabastan shook his head; he was royally pissed at his brother, Bellatrix, and Barty Crouch Jr. for what they did. He sighed, taking his mind off that and glanced over at the guard. He was a small fellow with a heavy limp, and a bad lisp. Rabastan scowled at him; he was a tad creepy.

They stopped at a cell, and the guard unlocked it. ‘You have fifteen minutes,' he mumbled.

Rabastan entered the cell, hearing it lock behind him. He looked at the woman in the corner, and he sighed before walking over and pulling the stool closer to her. She was wearing grey, dirty rags and was barefoot. They were sentenced and sent to Azkaban the day before. The trial was only an hour long. ‘What have you done, Bella,' Rabastan whispered, and she raised her head to look at him. It was then he noticed her beaten face, and he growled. ‘Rodolphus, I presume,' he said, gesturing to her face.

‘He found out,’ Bellatrix mumbled, looking away from him.

Rabastan’s eyes widened. ‘How?’ he asked, feeling sweat trickle down his back.

‘I don’t know,’ Bellatrix answered, shaking her head. ‘She’s not safe if he ever gets out of here,’ she told him, tears filling her eyes. ‘It was all for nothing. He said if he finds out where I’ve hidden her he’ll kill her. He knows you’re her father,’ Bellatrix said, and Rabastan frowned.

‘How the fuck did he find out?’ Rabastan snapped, grasping his hair in frustration.

Bellatrix winced at his tone. ‘Someone must have told him. I think someone was spying on us and put two and two together and got the correct verdict,’ she told him, reaching up her manacled hands to move the hair from her face.

‘Shit, Bella,' Rabastan said, leaning forward in his chair and looking at her. ‘What can I do?' he asked her.

‘Keep her and Vincent safe. When Vincent is old enough to attend Hogwarts, tell him the truth. Tell him to protect her. Esmerelda will find out the truth,' Bella told him, tears streaming from her eyes.

‘Why did you do this, Bella? What the hell gave you the impression the Longbottom’s would know where the Dark Lord was?’ Rabastan asked her, and she hid her face in her hands. ‘What about Vincent and Esmerelda? Hell, you gave her to Muggles. She’s going to grow up thinking she’s Muggle-Born. What if she becomes a Slytherin? She will go through hell!’ Rabastan barked, his voice rising and Bellatrix flinched back, pulling her legs up.

‘I did what I thought was best for her!’ Bellatrix screamed back at him. ‘She will not be a Death Eater!’ she said, before coughing.

Rabastan shook his head. ‘When she finds out the truth… she will hate us. Esme will believe we abandoned her. Did you think she would just welcome us with open arms, knowing our beliefs? And what about Vincent? Everyone knows you and Rodolphus are his parents. He has to deal with that in Hogwarts as well,' Rabastan retorted, standing and pacing the floor.

‘Please, Rab…’ Bellatrix whispered, leaning her head against the wall and looking up at him. ‘Keep them safe,’ she pleaded with him.

Rabastan sighed, his expressions softening. ‘You know I will. Do you know where Esme is?' he asked, and she nodded at him and told him the address. Rabastan nodded and left the cell, without another word to her.

oOoOo 

**_Friday 19 th September 1980  
_**Rabastan watched Vincent as the young boy ate his breakfast, and frowned at the scars on his arms. He knew Rodolphus was strict on the boy, “for his own good” he would say, but to beat a defenceless child… it was sick.

In the last year Rabastan had been looking after his nephew, the boy had come out of his shell. He even enrolled him in a Muggle school, much to his shock at the thought. Rabastan was swerving away from his beliefs of Pureblood supremacy, probably because Bellatrix gave their daughter to Muggles. She must believe they are good enough to keep Esmerelda safe and would have known they would send her to a Muggle school.

Rabastan shook those thoughts away as Vincent finished his breakfast. ‘Clia,' he called, and a small house elf appeared. ‘Take Vincent's dish,' Rabastan ordered, and she nodded, disappearing with the bowl. ‘Ready?' he asked Vincent, who nodded enthusiastically and grabbed his satchel.

Rabastan apparated them behind a shelter, out of sight from the Muggles, and they walked onto the path towards the school. He had taught Vincent not to mention magic when he was at school, explaining that the kids and teachers were not special like them, and they wouldn't understand. Vincent was good and kept his word, and Rabastan watched him run off to his friends after a quick goodbye.

The Death Eater watched his charge disappear into the school building, vowing he would not let Vincent go the same way as his father.

Rabastan decided to make a detour before going home and apparated to a forested area behind a large Muggle house. He disillusioned himself and moved to the front of the house, and looked into the living room.

There she was.

Rabastan's eyes softened as he took in his daughter. It was her first Birthday, and he was damned if he would miss it. He pulled a small package from his jacket and placed it on the doorstep. Rabastan rang the doorbell and moved away to the side and stood very still so they wouldn't see him.

A young woman answered the door. ‘Hello?' She called, walking out and looking around. Shrugging, she went to go back in when her foot connected with the package. She frowned and picked it up, looking at it, but Rabastan made sure not to put anything on it. He was worried she would throw it out, but she took it in and into the living room.

Rabastan watched through the window as the woman opened the gift revealing the silver locket he had specially made for Esmerelda. He waited with bated breath as she read the small note attached which only said it was for her and wishing her a Happy Birthday. The woman shrugged at something her husband said, and she placed the locket around Esmerelda's neck. Rabastan sighed in relief.

The locket was shaped like a book, with an emerald heart on one side and a sapphire star on the other. Inside there was a picture of Bellatrix on the left, and a picture of him on the right. It wouldn't unlock until she knew and accepted the truth which Rabastan realised could never be, but it was a hope he would keep in his heart.

Rabastan smiled and walked away from the house, and Disapparated home.

oOoOo 

**_Thursday 20 th September 1990  
_**‘She's beautiful, Bella,' Rabastan whispered to the silent woman in the corner. ‘She is starting to come into herself. She likes to read…' he trailed off and looked over at Bellatrix who was curled in the corner. Rabastan sighed, he supposed getting the happiness sucked out of you every day would have its repercussions.

‘Is she a good girl?' Bellatrix mumbled, and Rabastan looked over at her in shock. Bellatrix hadn't said very much in the last ten years. Her voice was raspy, and he moved to the bucket and ladle in the corner, getting her some water. Bellatrix drank it gratefully, looking up at him for the first time since he arrived to see her.

‘She is,’ Rabastan answered, putting the ladle back in the bucket.

‘She likes to read?’ Bellatrix asked him, turning glassy eyes on him.

‘Yes, she is an avid reader. Whenever I go to check on her she always has a book with her,’ Rabastan said, and Bellatrix nodded.

‘I would love to see her now,’ Bellatrix whispered, tears welling in her eyes. ‘I appreciate you telling me about her, but it’s not the same as being there,’ she said, covering her face with her hands as sobs wracked her broken body.

Rabastan placed a hand on her shoulder, unable to think of anything else he could do. The affair he and Bellatrix had was like a long-forgotten dream. It started out as him just comforting her after the horrific beatings Rodolphus gave her. Then one night, he kissed her, and the rest is history. Now they had a beautiful daughter who didn't know they existed.

Rabastan shook the memories and thoughts away. Dwelling on the past wouldn’t change it. He would just have to live with the fact that he could only watch his daughter grow up without him and Bellatrix from afar.

Playing the silent guardian. It was a dangerous game.

oOoOo 

**_Wednesday 31 st July 1991  
_**The years passed by without a hitch, Rabastan appeared at his usual spot near the Muggle home where his daughter lived. Only this time, she was outside on the grass, reading a book. Rabastan was a little shocked at how close she was, and he had to stop himself from talking to her.

Rabastan took in her looks and noted she looked a lot like Bellatrix. She had the same eccentric hair, but a shade lighter which she probably got from him. Over the years he already knew she had his eyes, but everything else was Bellatrix to a T.

‘Hermione!’ came a shout from the house and the girl scrambled to her feet. ‘You have a letter!’ the woman was at the door, waving an envelope with a frown on her face.

‘Hermione, huh?’ Rabastan whispered, only finding out now that the Muggle’s named her that. He always referred to her as Esmerelda throughout the years.

Rabastan disillusioned himself and followed her to the back door where her Muggle mother was waiting. Hermione took the letter, and Rabastan realised it was her Hogwarts letter. His breath hitched in his throat as she ran her finger over the wax seal before opening it. Rabastan watched her eyes skim the parchment, widening with every word she read until they were nearly bulging from their sockets. She gaped, and her Muggle mother took the letter from her limp hand, reading it in shock.

Rabastan chuckled when the woman fainted, and Hermione looked around at where the sound came from, but she saw nothing.

‘What's going on?' came another voice, and her Muggle father appeared, kneeling at the woman's side. ‘Jean?’ He called to her and picked up the letter. He gave Hermione a stern look, but she was looking at her shoes in shock. Rabastan watched the man's eyebrow's rise as he read and reread the letter. After a moment he dropped his hands to his side, the letter loosely gripped in his hand. He looked at Hermione. ‘Huh… so that explains the strange things happening around the house,' he muttered, and Hermione raised her eyes to meet his.

‘Daddy?’ she asked, her voice very small, and Rabastan flinched. He wished he was the one she said that word to.

‘Let's get your mother in, and then we can all sit and talk, okay?' He said, and Hermione nodded. She walked over to her Muggle father and helped him carry the woman into the house and shut the door.

Rabastan smiled to himself; _she will finally be going to Hogwarts,_ he thought, looking up at the sky. _Vincent will look after her,_ he thought and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Rabastan had told Vincent the truth before he attended Hogwarts, and the boy was… well, pissed off would be an understatement of the century. Vincent did not hold back on the insults, and the accidental magic was horrific…

Rabastan shook his memories of that day away and arrived home to find his nephew lounging on the couch holding a letter. ‘So, how’d it go?’ he asked, knowing about Rabastan’s visits to see his daughter.

‘She got her Hogwarts letter,' Rabastan answered with a proud smile and took Vincent's to scan over what books and equipment he would need for his sixth year at Hogwarts. ‘The Muggles called her Hermione,’ he told him, looking at him over the parchment.

‘Right,' Vincent said in understanding, already knowing the plan. He would make sure no harm came to her. Anyone gave his sister trouble, and there would be hell to pay…


	3. Chapter Three: The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, and it remains the property of J.K. Rowling. The plot and additional characters belong to me.

_**Chapter Three: The Other Side** _

**_Saturday 31 st August 1991  
_**Hermione Granger could scarcely conceal her excitement as she bounced on her bed with one of the new books she bought in Diagon Alley the day before. Minerva McGonagall, one of the Professors at Hogwarts, visited and explained everything in person. She also opened their fireplace onto the Floo Network so Hermione could go to Diagon Alley to get her stuff for school. Hermione couldn’t believe she was a witch, but all the unexplainable things which happened in the past made sense now.

A soft meow sounded at the end of her bed, and she reached down to pick the ginger kitten up. She named him Crookshanks. Hermione was going to get an owl initially, but when she saw Crookshanks, she fell in love with him.

Hermione tickled his chin as her expression furrowed. One thing plaguing her through all the excitement was where the money came from to get all her school stuff. Her parents were going to use the money they saved for her college and university funds to open an account with Gringotts.

When they arrived, there was already an account open in her name, and she almost fainted upon seeing the sheer amount of gold within. Hermione noticed a letter at the side in a green envelope, but it didn't tell her who did this for her. All it said was "To help you through, from an acquaintance". When Hermione interrogated the Goblins, they advised they were unable to divulge the identity of the person who opened the account as they wished to be kept anonymous.

Hermione moved over onto her back and played with the necklace around her neck that she’d had since she was a baby. The chain was altered with time as the original one became too small as she got older, but her parents were unable to tell her who gave it to her. Every year Hermione received a present from someone who never revealed themselves, and she questioned why. Who were they? Why did they care about her so much? What was their relation to her?

Hermione rolled back onto her stomach and shook her mane of eccentric curls. She had never been able to tame her hair, and it was bushy and unkempt. No matter how many times Hermione brushed it, the twists would remain eccentric.

Hermione heaved a sigh and reached for her book “A History of Magic” and continued reading. She learned about the different Houses in the tome and imagined she would be put into Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Hermione read that Slytherin only recognised those who were Halfblood or Pureblood, so she knew she wouldn’t be in that House. This comforted her as Hermione felt it was pretty discriminatory and didn't want to become involved with anyone who would judge her based on who her parents are.

Hermione also discovered in Diagon Alley that a famous wizard called Harry Potter would be beginning Hogwarts with her, and she was eager to meet him. She found out he was the one who defeated an evil wizard when he was only a baby.

Hermione looked at the time and sighed. She just wanted to get this day over with so she could start tomorrow. Although Hermione knew she would miss her parents dreadfully, she wanted to begin Hogwarts, meet new people, and absorb everything she could about the world she was being introduced to.

Hermione looked into the mirror and grimaced. She couldn’t wait to find a spell she could use to pacify her hair. Her teeth were much too big for her mouth, but she expected she would grow out of it with time. Hermione just hoped no one would tease her for either of these traits.

Hermione checked her trunk and made sure everything was packed for tomorrow, before heading downstairs to have dinner with her parents.

oOoOo 

Draco Malfoy gazed at the curtains surrounding his four-poster bed and groaned. A book lay neglected at his side, "A History of Magic", which he had read several times over the years. Having grown up around Magic, it had come as no surprise when his Hogwarts letter arrived.

Although Draco already knew who most of his classmates would be, this gave him little comfort. They were just mindless kids who shadowed him around as if he was their leader. Draco shook his head and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. He wished he could meet people who would look past his name and what his family stands for and see the real him. His father would kill him for thinking it, but Draco just wanted to be a regular boy without any cares or fears.

Being a Malfoy had too many expectations.

Being the oldest Malfoy son, Draco had a lot to live up to. He needed to pave the way for his younger brother when he started Hogwarts. Caius was expected to be already feared and respected because Draco would make sure of it. Draco frowned knowing Caius was not like that. Caius was similar to him in many ways and wanted a comfortable life.

Velvet, Draco’s older sister, was also another matter. She was the golden girl, and couldn’t do any wrong in “Daddy’s” eyes. Around Lucius, Velvet was the epitome of “I will make a respectable, dutiful wife to some Pureblood someday” and their father lapped it up.

Draco tried to live up to his father’s ethics of what a Malfoy should be like and represent, but he always fell short of what was expected. He was fearful he would mess up at Hogwarts, and his father would be unhappy. If Draco became anything other than a perfect Slytherin with exceptional grades who made it known to everyone who would listen that he is a Malfoy, his father would not be impressed, and there would be hell to pay.

Draco deliberated on what would happen if he became a Hufflepuff.

The thought alone made Draco snicker nervously, but it was not entirely impossible. Draco was loyal to a fault and dedicated. He also believed himself to be quite intelligent as well, so even Ravenclaw was conceivable. Draco was not heroic or brave though… so at least Gryffindor wouldn't take him. Draco liked to think his ambitions and cunning would win him a seat in Slytherin though.

Draco sat on his window seat and looked out onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor. He could see his mother and father walking through the rose gardens, arm in arm. Velvet was out horse-riding… a Muggle sport their father didn’t frown upon, probably because his mother talked him into it.

Draco moved his gaze to the small wooden gazebo, and he could just make out Caius reading a book in his chair. Draco leaned his head against the window and speculated if Caius would even make it to Hogwarts…

oOoOo 

**_Sunday 1 st September 1991  
_**‘Come on! We're going to be late!' Rabastan hollered through Vincent's door and crossed his arms.

Vincent opened his door, shouldering his school bag with a grin plastered on his face. ‘Keep your skirt on, Rab,' Vincent quipped and walked past his uncle into the living room.

Rabastan rolled his eyes and shrunk Vincent’s trunk, and handed it to him. Vincent popped it into his pocket and raised an eyebrow at him. ‘It’s already ten-thirty, Vince. ‘We should have left fifteen minutes ago,’ Rabastan griped, grabbing his arm to side Apparate him to platform 9 and ¾.

They arrived seconds later with a POP, and Rabastan scowled at Vincent who was still looking at him with his eyebrow raised. ‘It takes, literally, seconds to get here. What's the rush?' Vincent inquired calmly, tilting his head at his uncle who was twitchy about something.

Rabastan ran his hand through his long, black hair as he took in the platform filled with families seeing their children off, and friends reuniting. ‘You know I prefer not to hang around,’ he stuttered, continuing to look around.

Vincent clicked on to what, or who, he was looking for and chuckled. ‘You wanted to see if Esme was here,’ he declared, not bothering to look around as Vincent didn’t know what she looked like.

Rabastan looked back at him. ‘Yeah, I just wanted to see her before she—’ he cut off as he spied her with her Muggle parents.

Vincent followed his line of sight, but there were too many people around for him to know who he was looking at. ‘So, which one is she?’ Vincent queried, and Rabastan gripped his arm, pulling them closer to where she was standing.

They stopped a few metres away, and Rabastan pointed to her swiftly, before turning away nonchalantly. ‘She's the one wearing the green jumper,' he whispered and glanced back over at her.

Vincent nodded and looked back at his edgy uncle. ‘Would you quit worrying? You know I’ll look out for her,’ Vincent promised, and Rabastan’s shoulders slumped.

‘I know,' Rabastan countered, clapping a hand on Vincent's shoulder. ‘I just wish…' he trailed off in his musings, his stomach tightening, as he observed Hermione kiss her Muggle father on the cheek.

Vincent followed his line of sight and exhaled. ‘I don’t get why you didn’t just tell them the truth when she was still a baby. You could have been in her life properly instead of sneaking around all the time,’ he said, shaking his head. ‘It’s going to be tough making her understand why when she finds out,’ Vincent added, giving his uncle a piercing look.

‘No, Vince, don’t you dare tell her,’ Rabastan whispered, his eyes widening in dread.

‘Esme will find out one day, Rab. You know fine well mother won’t let this go if she ever gets out of Azkaban. She will find out. Who better to tell her than her long lost brother?’ Vincent reasoned, but Rabastan still shook his head, his face turning pale. ‘Look, I’ll tell her in time… I’m not going to waltz over there and announce the truth for all to hear,’ he told him, shaking his head.

Rabastan relaxed somewhat, but he still looked anxious. ‘Well, it’s up to her what she does with the knowledge. If she chooses to have nothing to do with Bella or me, I’ll completely understand. Who would want a Death Eater for a father?’ Rabastan hissed, looking around to make sure no one heard him.

‘Reformed,’ Vincent corrected him, giving him a small smile.

‘Even so, it doesn’t make up for what I’ve done in my past,’ Rabastan argued, lowering his gaze wretchedly at the thought of everything he had lost because of who he became.

‘Well, I hope you keep your word and speak to Professor Dumbledore,' Vincent said, looking down at his Muggle watch. ‘Shit, I better go,' he added, and gave Rabastan a quick hug before running onto the train.

Rabastan watched him go. ‘It’s going to be a lonely year,’ he muttered to himself before moving away to the Apparition point. Just as he got there, he turned and watched Hermione get onto the train and wave at her Muggle parents before the doors closed.

‘Rabastan?’ came a voice and Rabastan froze.

Rabastan plastered on a smirk and turned to find Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looking at him in bewilderment. ‘Lucius, Narcissa. How lovely to see you both,' he said courteously, bowing his head.

‘Odd to see you here,' Lucius said warily, gesturing to the platform.

‘I was seeing Vincent off. I've been raising him while Bella and Roddy are… well…' Rabastan trailed off knowing he didn't need to finish his sentence. Lucius knew very well where they were.

‘Ah, good he has you to look up to,’ Lucius said meaningfully with a grin, which Rabastan returned, but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. He wasn’t that person anymore. Not since he found out he had a daughter nearly twelve years ago.

‘Yes, I would hate for him to be given to some other family. Vincent is a good kid, I'm proud of him,' Rabastan expressed, and Lucius nodded.

‘We haven’t seen you in so long, Rabastan. We thought you were in Azkaban as well. Good thing you didn’t get captured,’ Lucius said, raising his eyebrows.

‘Oh, I would have been, but I wasn’t present at the torture of the Longbottom’s,’ Rabastan whispered, hoping none of the straggling parents overheard him.

‘Yes, I know,' Lucius said sceptically, and Rabastan shrugged.

‘Good thing though, or Vincent would have had no one,' Rabastan pointed out, and Lucius nodded.

‘Of course,’ Lucius said with a smirk and held out his hand. ‘Good to see you again, old friend,’ he added.

Rabastan took his hand. ‘You too.’

‘Don’t be a stranger,’ Narcissa said, giving him a smile and Rabastan nodded.

Rabastan watched them Disapparate from the platform before letting out the breath he was holding. Sweat trickled down his back, and he realised he needed to speak to Dumbledore sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know Hermione got Crookshanks in third year in the original canon, but I decided for her to get him as a kitten now. Just wanted to point this out in case anyone noticed :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for my hearts and to those who have taken the time to read this story.


	4. Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, and it remains the property of J.K. Rowling. The plot and additional characters belong to me.

**_ Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Express _ **

**_Sunday 1 st September 1991  
_**Hermione waved to her parents as the train left the platform before turning and looking down the length of the corridor. For a moment, she felt anxious when she saw all the students talking, laughing, catching up, and heading off to their compartments. Hermione steeled her nerves and walked down the hall with her head held high.

Secretly, Hermione hoped she would find where Harry Potter was sitting and maybe sit with him, but she didn't want to seem like she was pestering him. If not, she may be able to find some other first years to sit with.

Hermione looked in all the compartments as she walked past them, but they all seemed to be taken, and none of the students looked like first years. Hermione sighed and shook her head. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she bumped into someone. ‘Oh, sorry!' Hermione said, peering up at the tall guy who was eyeing her in amusement.

He tilted his head, his hair falling into his dark blue eyes, and he smirked at her. Hermione noticed then that he was wearing Slytherin colours, and the crest mocked her from its place on the left side of his chest. Hermione swallowed, kicking herself for walking right into a Slytherin. ‘It's alright,' he said, raising an eyebrow at her. ‘Need help looking for a compartment?' he asked her, and she nodded reluctantly, not sure if she should accept help from him. ‘Follow me,' he told her with a smile.

Hermione trailed him, thinking he didn’t seem so bad for a Slytherin. Of all the books she read and from what she heard in Diagon Alley, they were meant to be the worst. They were heavily into the Dark Arts, and even followed the Dark Lord of this era. Hermione looked up at her companion, noticing the smiles he was giving the other students and the greetings. Maybe it was all a stigma. Maybe all the Houses in Hogwarts had their bad points, but this guy seemed to be approachable to everyone, irrespective of their House.

He turned to look at her. ‘I'm Vincent Lestrange, by the way,' he told her, his mouth curling up at the corner.

‘Hermione Granger,’ she mumbled in reply, nodding her head to him.

Vincent opened the door to an empty compartment and held the door for her to walk past him. ‘I'm a Prefect, so if you need anything, just let me know,' he told her.

‘Thank you,’ Hermione muttered timidly, turning back to look at him and noting the silver “Prefect” badge shining back at her from his chest for the first time. ‘I heard Slytherin’s were all evil,’ Hermione said before she could stop herself.

Vincent laughed, not at all insulted by Hermione's assumption. ‘Oh, we are!' he countered, winking at her. ‘No, not all of us follow the Dark Arts,' he said, his tone a little more sombre. ‘Just because You-Know-Who was in Slytherin it has put a stigma on our House. Don’t believe everything you hear unless you have seen the facts for yourself,’ Vincent said, shaking his head. ‘That’s my advice anyway,’ he added, his smile returning.

‘What is Slytherin like?’ Hermione questioned, taking a seat and letting Crookshanks out of his cage. The ginger kitten stretched before curling up into a ball on Hermione’s lap. She scratched him behind his ear, receiving a loud “purr” in reply.

Vincent came into the compartment and closed the door. He took a seat opposite her. ‘It’s just like the other Houses, but it’s comprised of those who are cunning and ambitious. These are traits which can be considered bad, but not everyone in Slytherin uses these traits for evil,’ Vincent told her, watching her stroke the kitten and smiling at the scene. _Rab would hate having a cat in the house. His allergies wouldn’t handle it,_ he thought, grinning to himself.

‘Well, you’ve opened my eyes, Vincent. I still don’t think _I_ would be suited in Slytherin,’ Hermione said, smiling at him.

‘Why not?’ Vincent inquired, tilting his head.

‘Well, _I’m_ Muggleborn, and _I’ve_ heard there have never been any in Slytherin before,’ Hermione countered, wondering if this was something she should keep to herself until she was settled in Hogwarts.

Vincent nodded. ‘I'm not sure. There have never been any Muggleborns' in Slytherin since I started, but that's not to say there's never been any, ever,' he replied, looking out the window wistfully. Vincent wanted so desperately to tell her the truth, but he held his tongue. Rabastan would be pissed off if he said anything now. Vincent looked back at her and smiled. ‘Never know, you might end up in Slytherin. We tend to look out for our own so you would probably be fine even with your heritage,' he reassured her, but his words did little to ease her.

‘Maybe,’ Hermione said in a small voice.

‘Anyway, I better get back to patrolling the train,' Vincent said and stood up to leave. He gave Crookshanks a scratch behind his ear before opening the door.

‘Thanks, again,’ Hermione called to him, and he waved it away with a smile and disappeared. Hermione leaned back against the chair and thought about what he said. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, especially if the other Slytherin’s were like Vincent.

Hermione shook away her thoughts and pulled out a book to read until she got to Hogwarts. She looked at the Potions book, before opening it to where she left off. Hermione had only managed to read a page when there was a knock on the door, and a round-faced boy opened it, looking tearful. ‘Are you alright?' Hermione asked, putting her book down.

‘Sorry to bother you,' he said, sniffing. ‘But have you seen a toad at all?' he queried, and when Hermione shook her head, he howled. ‘I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!' he said, hiccupping.

‘He’ll turn up, I’m sure,’ Hermione replied, feeling sorry for the boy. She noticed then that his robes were blank like hers meaning he must be a first year as well.

‘Yes, well if you see him…’ he trailed off miserably and went to shut the door, but Hermione stopped him.

‘Oh, let me help you find him,’ Hermione said, pulling the door shut behind them and they made their way down the corridor.

‘Thank you!’ he said enthusiastically. ‘My name’s Neville Longbottom,’ he told her, shaking her hand.

‘I'm Hermione Granger,' she replied, smiling at him.

The two first years stopped at all the compartments along the way, asking anyone if they had seen the missing toad, but they weren't having much luck. They reached another compartment, and Hermione pulled the door open and looked in to see a ginger-haired boy and a dark-haired, bespectacled boy. ‘Has anyone seen a toad, Neville's lost one,' Hermione said, her voice bossy as she was becoming exasperated by their fruitless search.

‘We’ve already told him we haven’t seen it,’ the ginger-haired boy said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione looked at Neville. ‘You already asked them?’ she said, feeling a bit irritated.

‘Uh, yeah,’ Neville responded sheepishly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and noticed the ginger-haired boy was holding his wand. ‘Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then?' she said, moving into the compartment and sitting down.

The ginger-haired boy looked taken aback. ‘Uh… okay,’ he muttered and cleared his throat. ‘Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow,’ he finished, waving his wand, but nothing happened. The rat snoozing on his lap stayed grey.

Hermione giggled making the two boys look at her in bewilderment. ‘Is that a real spell?’ she asked him.

‘Probably not,’ the red-head replied, realising he had been duped.

Hermione smiled. ‘I’ve tried a few simple spells just for practice, and they’ve all worked for me. I’m a Muggleborn, so I was quite surprised to receive my letter,’ she told them, missing the look the three boys gave each other. ‘I’m Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?’ she asked them.

‘I’m Ron Weasley,’ the red-head muttered, staring at his wand miserably.

‘Harry Potter,’ said the dark-haired, bespectacled boy who had been silent up until now.

Hermione’s face lit up, and she was suddenly thankful she helped Neville with finding his toad. ‘Are you really?' She questioned in awe, before looking away. Hermione felt bad gaping at him like a fish out of water. ‘Sorry, I've read all about you, so meeting you in person is incredible,' she told him with a broad smile.

Harry turned red and looked at the floor, mumbling something about it “not being such a big deal”. Hermione, noticing his embarrassment, changed the subject and asked them about the Houses in Hogwarts instead.

‘I’ll probably be put in Hufflepuff,’ Ron said, shaking his head and frowning.

‘From what I read about Hufflepuff, I think it’s highly undervalued,’ Hermione said to him, making him frown at her. ‘I wouldn’t mind being in Hufflepuff. I value friendship and loyalty as much as the next person,’ Hermione said to them with a smile.

Ron rolled his eyes. ‘What do you know,’ he muttered, shaking his head. ‘You can only go by your books. I’ve had five older brothers give me the lowdown of Hogwarts,’ Ron said, looking at his hands.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the red-head, not liking his arrogance towards her at all. Since the moment she walked into their compartment Ron had been downright rude to her.

‘What Houses are your brothers in?’ Harry asked him, trying to veer away from the building tension.

‘Gryffindor,' Ron answered gloomily, not raising his eyes from the floor. ‘Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad but imagine if they put me in Slytherin,' Ron said, shuddering at the thought.

‘That’s the House Vol—’ Harry started to say, but cut himself off. ‘I mean, You-Know-Who was in?’ Harry asked, looking at Ron and then Hermione. They both nodded, but Harry noticed Hermione was looking at Ron, unimpressed.

Hermione was, in fact, analysing Ron and finding he didn't seem to fit into any of the Houses. The only one which stuck out to her was Hufflepuff, but he was not very friendly. She couldn't say Ron was not loyal though because she didn't know him well enough to judge. Ron wasn't intelligent enough to be in Ravenclaw, and the Slytherin's would ruin him. He seemed very twitchy like he was afraid of a lot of things, so bravery was out.

Hermione stopped her thought process, suddenly feeling bad for judging Ron so austerely. She couldn't help it though; he was not a very pleasant person. ‘I was told Slytherin is not that bad,' Hermione said, watching as Ron raised his eyes and looked at her in disbelief.

‘"Not that bad"! She says! You're a Muggleborn Witch, how would you know if they are bad or not?' Ron inquired, and Hermione glared at him.

‘Do you mind not referencing my heritage every time I mention something that you know so much about?’ Hermione seethed, and if her eyes could shoot sparks, Ron’s hair would go on fire. Livid, Hermione stood and stormed out of the compartment, followed by Neville.

Hermione slammed the compartment door shut and vaguely heard Ron's voice through the door. ‘Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it,' he said, and Hermione's eyes burned with tears.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione continued to help Neville look for his toad, and they managed to find it on the second shelf of the sweet trolley. Neville beamed at her and thanked her several times before heading back to Harry and Ron's compartment to tell them the good news.

Hermione shook her head and headed back to her compartment. She dropped down into the seat and Crookshanks jumped onto her lap. Hermione could no longer stop the tears as they fell from her eyes.

oOoOo 

Draco headed through the train with his head down, trying to avoid anyone he knew or who knew him. He heard Harry Potter was starting Hogwarts this year, and he usually would jump at the chance of befriending a famous wizard, but Draco just wanted to be alone.

Draco eventually came to a compartment which looked empty and noticed out of his peripheral gaze that Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were coming in his direction. They hadn't spotted him yet, so Draco slipped into the compartment, and closed the curtains before leaning his head against the door.

‘Hello?’ came a voice from behind him and Draco spun around to find a girl sitting on one of the seats.

A ginger cat was curled up next to her, and her Potions book lay forgotten on her other side. She had a brush in her hand and was pulling it through her eccentric curls, but had stopped midway when Draco came in. She gave him a small smile, and he noticed her two front teeth were quite large, but he refrained from mentioning it.

‘Sorry, I thought this compartment was empty,' Draco muttered and made to open the door. ‘I'll leave—' he started, but she cut him off.

‘No, it’s okay. Take a seat,’ she offered, pointing to the seat opposite her.

Draco turned back to her and smiled. ‘Thanks,’ he said, sitting down. The ginger cat stood and stretched before moving over to him, and he scratched him behind the ear.

‘He likes you,' the girl said, giving him a broad smile.

Draco smirked, of course, he did. Everyone liked him when he gave them a chance. ‘I'm Draco Malfoy,' he said, reaching out his hand to the girl.

‘Hermione Granger,’ she answered, shaking his hand. ‘And his name is Crookshanks,’ she added, nodding to her kitten who was lovingly nuzzling Draco’s hand.

Draco frowned for a moment as it struck him that the name Granger was not a name he had heard before, and he felt slightly worried. If Hermione were Muggleborn, his father would be furious with him for even looking at her. Draco swallowed his fears and smiled at her. ‘So, you’re reading the Potions book for this year?’ Draco questioned, gesturing to the book next to her.

‘Yes, it’s utterly fascinating!’ Hermione said, picking it up and looking at the back of it. ‘I’ve read all the material for our classes, and even got some extra books to learn more about the Wizarding World,’ she told him, her smile widening.

_She is definitely Muggleborn. If she were from a family with Wizards and Witches in it she would not be this excited,_ Draco thought dejectedly as he realised he couldn’t be friends with her. _Too bad, she seems nice,_ Draco said to himself as he took her in for a moment.

Hermione was in the middle of talking about something she read in Hogwarts: A History when Draco stood up suddenly. ‘I have to go,' he said and left the compartment abruptly. As Draco closed the door, he saw her sit back in her chair in confusion and shock. The smile she was wearing before was gone, and she looked lonely.

Draco's throat tightened at knowing he was the cause, but he had to stick to his beliefs, or his father would hurt them both. Draco shook his head and walked away from the compartment all the while wishing he could hang what his father had always said about Muggleborn's and sit in there with her.

oOoOo 

_What is wrong with me?_ Hermione thought as she stared out the window. Draco's sudden departure had her feeling confused, and she thought back to everything she said to him. Suddenly, it dawned on her that Draco must come from an old Pureblood Wizarding family who was known to shun Muggleborns. This thought disappointed Hermione immensely.

Hermione felt that going to Hogwarts might not be as exhilarating as she first thought. If there were lots of families like the Malfoy's, then they may also be very prejudiced towards her. Hermione didn't think it was right to be judged based on how pure her blood was. It ran red just like everyone else's, and it had the same magical energy flowing through it.

Hermione looked down at her hands and frowned as tears came to her eyes for the second time during this trip. Maybe she was just looking into it too much; he may have just realised the time and needed to change into his robes. Hermione had noticed he hadn't changed yet and would have mentioned it herself before long.

As she pondered on what caused Draco’s reaction, her compartment door opened again. _Please, just leave me alone!_ Hermione thought as two more boys walked in laughing. ‘Harry?' She asked, looking at the dark-haired boy. Hermione quickly realised he wasn't Harry, and they were looking at her.

‘I get that a lot,’ he said, smiling at her. ‘Sorry for barging in here, we thought it was empty,’ the Harry-look-alike said, looking around. ‘Mind if we stay?’ he asked her, and Hermione gestured to the seats, watching them sit down.

_Wow, he must get mistaken for Harry Potter quite a lot. He is almost identical to him except his eyes are brown, and he doesn't wear glasses,_ Hermione thought as she stared at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, and Hermione looked away, her cheeks reddening.

‘I’m Caleb Black, and this is my friend, Zacharias Riddle,’ he said, introducing his friend as well who was sitting stroking Crookshanks.

‘Call me Zack,’ came the soft voice of the other boy.

Hermione nodded and smiled at them both, noticing that Zack was staring at her and it made her feel a little awkward. ‘So, you get mistaken for Harry Potter?’ Hermione inquired to Caleb, turning her eyes away from Zack.

‘All the time,’ Caleb answered with a chuckle. ‘It can get annoying at times, but I’ve learned to shrug it off. My uncle, Sirius, said I might be related to him, but who knows. I never knew my family so I can’t say for sure,’ he replied casually, leaning back in the chair.

‘You never knew them?’ Hermione asked, her interest getting the better of her.

‘Yeah, they died in a fire when I was a baby,’ Caleb responded, the smile dropping a little.

‘I’m sorry,’ Hermione said, feeling bad about bringing it up.

‘Don't be, it's all in the past,' Caleb said reassuringly, and she smiled. Caleb looked at his silent friend who was observing them. ‘Zack here is also an orphan. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father disappeared,' Caleb enlightened, gesturing to Zack whose expression didn't change.

Hermione lowered her eyes. ‘I’m sorry to hear that,’ she whispered, but wondered why Zack didn’t say this himself if he wanted to divulge such personal information about himself.

‘Zack doesn’t say very much around people he’s just met,’ Caleb clarified, nudging Zack who punched him in the arm.

‘That's fine,' Hermione answered, making Zack turn his bright, piercing blue eyes on her again. Hermione looked away and glanced out the window. It was getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train also felt like it was slowing down. ‘I think we're almost there,' Hermione said, looking at her two companions who were not dressed in their robes yet.

Caleb stood and stretched. ‘Yeah, we best get changed. Come on, Zack,' he said, pulling his friend away from Crookshanks. ‘We still need to find Draco as well,' he added, almost dragging Zack out of the compartment.

Hermione waved at them as they left, smiling genuinely for the first time since she met Vincent. Caleb had mentioned Draco, and a sigh escaped her. What if they turned out to have the same biased views as well? If that’s why Draco left so suddenly.

And why was Zack Riddle staring at her?

oOoOo 

Draco took a deep breath as he felt the train slow down. He looked up as a voice echoed through the train: _‘We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately,'_ the male voice said.

Draco sighed and stood, his stomach was lurching with nerves, and he didn't need a mirror to know he was probably paler than average. He steeled his nerves and joined the crowd filling up the entire corridor. Draco looked at the group and noticed a head of eccentric curls and his stomach flipped. He ignored the guilt he felt and focused on the train which was coming to a stop.

Draco followed the throng pushing their way toward the door and stepped out onto the tiny, dark platform. Draco shivered in the cold night air and looked around for anyone he might know. He spotted Zack Riddle and Caleb Black heading towards a towering figure holding a bobbing lamp over the heads of the students. Draco made his way towards them.

‘Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!’ the voice of the towering figure boomed. Rubeus Hagrid’s big, hairy face beamed over the sea of heads as he looked at all the first years. ‘C’mon, follow me! Any more firs’ years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’ years, follow me!’ Hagrid shouted out to the crowd.

Draco rolled his eyes, falling into step with the other first years slipping and stumbling as they followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of him that Draco figured they must be going through a thick forest.

None of the first years spoke, but Draco could hear sniffling to his left and looked over to see Hermione was wiping her face. He frowned and looked away. Draco mentally kicked himself, thinking he was the cause of her tears.

‘Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec,’ Hagrid called to them over his shoulder. ‘Jus’ round this bend ‘ere,’ he added, gesturing to the bend.

A collective of gasps was heard as the narrow path opened at the edge of a vast, black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was an enormous castle with many turrets and towers.

Lining the shore were little boats with lanterns on the front of them. ‘No more’n four to a boat!’ Hagrid yelled, pointing to the fleet.

Draco got into one with Caleb and watched as Zack helped Hermione in before taking a seat next to her. Hermione looked at him, but Draco avoided her eyes and stared at the black depths of the lake. Caleb talked amiably to Hermione, and she smiled and laughed. Draco closed his eyes and wished he could join in, but he had to stick to protocol.

‘Everyone in?’ Hagrid shouted, sitting in a boat at the front by himself because he was so vast. ‘Right then, FORWARD!!!’ he bellowed, pointing towards the castle. The boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake which was as smooth as glass.

Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead towering over them as they sailed nearer to the cliff it stood on. ‘Heads down!’ Hagrid yelled suddenly as the first boats reached the cliff.

They all bent their heads, and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried through a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached an underground harbour.

Draco clambered out onto rocks and pebbles, almost slipping, but he managed to remain upright. Someone yelled, and he reached out and caught Hermione before she could fall back into the inky, black water. ‘Thanks,' she said, smiling at him.

Draco let go of her immediately and walked away without a word, leaving her standing at the shore looking crestfallen. He followed Caleb and Zack up a passageway, keeping close to Hagrid and his lamp. They came out onto a smooth, dark lawn with damp grass in the shadow of the castle and followed Hagrid up a flight of stone steps. They crowded around the massive, oak front door as Hagrid raised a huge fist and knocked three times.


End file.
